


here you come again (and here I go)

by seamistan (fireflowerrosalina)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (she is), F/M, Pining, also mermista please be honest with your emotions for ONCE, god so much pining, no beta we die like men, sea hawk is hot and we as a society need to accept that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflowerrosalina/pseuds/seamistan
Summary: Mermista attends a random, boring event required of her. She stumbles upon someone she really didn't want to see.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	here you come again (and here I go)

  
  


It should've been illegal the way he strode in there. 

Not a care in the world, he appeared as if out of thin air, the confidence around him sending a jolt through Mermista’s body. 

She hadn't seen him for a few days; weeks really, so his appearance at the inauguration of a new underwater vegetation market was… surprising to say the least. It was rare for him to attend any of the royal duties that Mermista had to frequent- when they were “off” that is. 

She glances at him, in his pristine, ever-present jacket, as if he didn't even care if the world fell apart right then. 

She had no idea he'd be here.

Mermista honestly shouldn't have been surprised, he made weird appearances all the time, it was kind of his thing. His sporadic existence had been the cause of their last “breakup”. Sea Hawk had disappeared without a trace when she had told him explicitly that she wanted him to stay. Well, not really explicitly, but she definitely heavily implied it. And he was just gone. With nothing to show for it. Until he had returned two days later when Mermista was in the middle of a trade meeting. Striding in all melodic and full of exuberance **_,_ ** his sudden appearance made her blow a fuse when she encountered him after (successfully) controlling herself to keep from absolutely annihilating him during her talks with the trade masters. 

Mermista hadn't seen him since.

She didn't know if she could call what happened between them breakups or getting back together anymore. It's just what they did. But they hadn't spent this long apart since that first weird, annoying year. 

When she refused to even give a little in her emotions, and he hadn't learned how to read her yet. Her demeanor and his perpetual confusion had led to a wide number of reconciliations and blow-ups. 

She was sure he'd never lost feelings, though. The way he looked at her for the first time whenever they saw each other again. His face blooming into a smile she wished she could hang in a museum. The melody in his voice lilting in a way that she would never admit made her want to sing, too. She'd never let herself think for too long about the way he moved his hands while he told her about his latest adventures as if conducting a private orchestra just for her. 

Looking up now, it seemed he was caught up in doing just that, telling a wild story about his treacherous journey to the edge of Oceana and back, erratic hands animating every detail.

Some traitorous part of her wanted so deeply to go and ask him the long list of questions she usually did whenever he came back his wild exploits- always trying to see exactly how much of what he was saying was the truth, and what was his usual grandiose, bald-faced lies. It always seemed she was the only one who could immediately tell what he truly meant and what he didn't. It was just fun watching him fumble with the minor details. 

Mermista smiled at herself, considering for a moment if she really  _ should _ go interrupt his wild conversation.

She fought for a brief moment before deciding to head to the kelp bar they had thankfully put out, trying to distract herself from the force of nature in the corner talking up a storm. 

_ What was a party without a kelp bar? _ She thought to herself as she fixed a complicated plate of ocean air and kelp with all of the extras that made these events  _ so _ much more worthy of her attendance. 

Thankfully distracted, and soothed by the toppings bar, Mermista barely noticed when his jovial presence sauntered up next to her.

“Mermista! I- uh didn't expect to see you here!” 

She groaned. And then rolled her eyes. and her heart started beating faster. And then she formed a response. “Yes, it's  _ incredibly  _ unexpected for the princess of a kingdom to go to a royal-sponsored opening.”  _ There.  _ Hopefully, that'll throw him off her scent. 

He always happened to know exactly what feelings she was hiding and Mermista wasn't taking any chances, especially given how he had chosen the exact moment she'd let her guards down to talk to her.  _ Damn him.  _

Sea Hawk quirked an eyebrow up in response, evaluating her. He seemed to pause a moment before forming a soft smile, his expression relaxing. “Yes, well, I'm very excited to see you here! It's uh, been a while. As you know.” He paused. “You’re as beautiful as I remember...” His gaze seemed to physically wear her down, and she shrunk under it, defenses crumbling. 

Fighting the furious blush that threatened to overtake her face, “It’s only been two months Sea Hawk.” Not that long. Not enough for him to be making her feel as if her heart was being seized. She managed to grumble out a generic reply before scurrying off to a far corner, mumbling out some excuse about being called over for a photo op. 

Her head was racing. It had been such a short interaction and he still managed to set her on fire. She avoided thoughts about how lovely his eyes looked when they were staring at her. Or about how his hair, tied up but beautifully unkempt was still held by the scarf she'd given him. 

Of course, Mermista knew it was impossible for him to have completely removed her from his life this soon, but the words of a broken heart never made much sense, did they? 

She was struggling in her own personal hell designed by him. Running out into the nearest hallway she tried to catch her breath. But here she was. Worried. And confused. As if that wasn't her perpetual state. Trying to tamp her emotions down, she tried (unsuccessfully) to regulate herself in the hallway of the market, hot sun beating on her, her breath barely being able to catch. 

In the corner of her eye- who else does she see but  _ him _ . Of course. Exactly who’s she’s been trying to avoid this entire ridiculously long stretch of time. His scent, his movements all lighting a fire within her that as a princess it would be anything but noble to allow. 

Controlling herself, she catches her breath in the corner of the hallway, using the smell of ocean air to center herself.

But he saunters over to her and his movements send her off balance again. “Memista, dearest. I don’t know what’s happened. It’s like you’ve become impossibly distant from me. And I don’t understand why. Please tell me why.” His desperate words linger in her ear; sending jolts through her very soul. She turns. Unsure of how to respond. “Sea Hawk I- I don’t. I don’t know how to do any of this” the tears already crowding her eyes. She wished them away. “I don’t quite know what you mean.” He responded with a concerned look. 

She took her breath before replying, measuring her words. “ I don’- I don’t how to tell you how I feel. How…. You around me makes me feel, It’s like… electricity.” Her hesitation was clear in her voice. “I don’t know if you’d be able to understand.” She looks at the ground. Anything to keep her world from becoming one with his spinning features in her head. “But dearest, I do” His gaze lands on her lips. And hers on his- that stupid mustache above them, always ignoring it, unable to reject it or live without its obnoxious existence. 

She rolls her eyes, pretends it’s not there, listens to the pounding beat of her heart, and leans into him. She could feel her heart fluttering, the world around her melting, as it did every time they kissed- but this time it felt different. 

After an evening of pining, wishing she could talk to him, (once again) pretending she didn’t feel anything for him… this moment with him felt right. She felt the way he melted into her, the way their bodies made sense together, their breathing becoming in tune with each other, her hand finding its way into his hair, pulling him closer. He held her tighter and the thoughts in her head telling her to still be mad at him, to keep playing this charade of nonchalance were quelled with the way his arms held her. 

When they finally broke apart, and her lightheadedness subsided, she composed herself, took a breath, and looked at him, her rage and exasperation now extinguished. She was left her head rushing with him and the heavy air of words left unsaid between them

She finally looked at him, her rage and exasperation now extinguished. Leaving her again with her head rushing with him and the heavy air of words left unsaid between them. 

Mermista groaned at the very thought of the conversation she knew they were supposed to have, she had been outright lying to herself for much too long, masking it with stolen touches and soft nights together. She considered for a second retreating back inside, already having a mountain of excuses he’d readily accept waiting in the back of her mind. But as quickly as it came that biting, sincere voice in the back of her consciousness told her she couldn’t do it. Not this time. 

The event was all but over, having spent the vast majority of it jumping around the room avoiding the very pirate who stood in front of her. It was time. 

Ignoring the nerves telling her to not do this, to just leave things as they are, and dear gods did she really want to get all weepy and sappy with him  _ right now? _ Mermista met his gaze, held his hand, and led him back into the market where the crowd had mostly diminished, leaving a few workers to clean up the mess. 

She led him to a little table in the corner that was still set up where they both sat down and began the conversation she had been absolutely dreading for literal months. She talked for a while, while he intently listened, his eyes staring at her, hanging on to every word as she tried her damndest to explain exactly how she felt about him.

All the tied up emotions and emotional blockages slowly being lifted by his steady hands in hers. She told him how she could never really feel at home or really… normal without him there. How his solid presence in her life made it all seem less intense. How missions without him felt hollow and his shining face looking back at her was missed so dearly. He listened and listened, even when she could tell he desperately wanted to chime in. 

Until she ended with “I just feel like… My life doesn’t make sense without you.” she said shakily, her gaze still not being able to meet his. 

She cocked her head to the side and groaned “Look, I  _ guess _ I’m sorry for telling you to leave Salineas... and for calling your mustache a deformed sea cucumber. ...and for saying the luster isn’t natural. I  _ know  _ you don’t use excessive product.” 

She uncrossed her arms and exhaled, rolling her eyes at his look of admiration, deciding not to notice the tears welling up at the corner of his eyes.

“You know the luster is completely natural.” He sniffled. “Dearest, whenever you do tell me to leave I usually don’t want to listen, but you know how high in regard I hold the natural brilliance of my mustache. When you said that, I just couldn’t stay. So I left, But I missed you too terribly, and a little seagull told me you’d be here.” 

He smirked. She blushed furiously. And then  _ became  _ slightly furious. “Wait. the  _ butler  _ told you I’d be here? Marlin was the only person who knew where I was today.” She scoffed, clenching her jaw. He looked at her with slight alarm. “Mermista,  _ Mermista. _ He only told me to come by here because he’d said you were moping around the castle and ordering more ice cream than usual. He got worried.” 

She jutted her chin out.  _ Fine.  _ If Marlin had gotten Sea Hawk back to her she might as well not punish him. She thought about arranging a bouquet for him in thanks. Or maybe knitting him a new sweater. She’d decide on the ride back. 

  
  
  


Sea Hawk saw the way her shoulders untensed as she undoubtedly was thinking of some way to return the favor to her butler/guard/full-time butler again and relaxed knowing all the rage had been successfully depleted from her system. He considered how he had felt separated for all those weeks, wanting nothing more than to ask her about her day or to recall how he had seen a lovely gem the color of her hair, and how the reflection of the seawater against the sunset reminding him of the golden flecks in her eyes. The seagull sent by Marlin had been a godsend, he was looking for any excuse to see her. He had even been considering going to salinas, setting the boat on fire, and then asking Mermista to put it out. It had worked before, but even then he put it in the back of his mind, just in case she hadn’t fully forgiven him from last time. 

But now he was on his boat, sailing on the water, his dearest beside him, prattling off on the latest gossip she had uncovered at the market opening and he felt light. 

**Author's Note:**

> jkfndionfdion Okay I wrote this half asleep, half inebriated, and then edited at 3am!!! wonderful. Much love to Keke @nepptoon on Tumblr for helping me with random details at said ungodly hour.  
> ps this is my first ao3 upload! fun!!!  
> follow me on @seamistan on Tumblr for long ass headcanons and random seamista thots while I listen to music


End file.
